Task. 39: The Prometheus Stone
The Prometheus Stone is the thirty-ninth episode of GoGo Sentai Boukenger. It serves as a prelude to the storyline that will conclude the Boukenger's battle with the Ashu Tribe/Questers. Synopsis The Boukenger are challenged to keep a strange sentient Precious pleased or else have it blow them up. Plot The Questers talk about if they use 'that', the Boukengers won't be able to do a thing. Gai is looking forward to this. At SGS, it is a normal day but it seems Masumi's changer was broke again. Natsuki arrives with a suspicious unmarked package. Before they open it, it burst open and a large rock jumps out. It even talks, he says he was tired of waiting. He explains he is a Precious. They are shocked. Sakura detects that it has a hazard level of 60. They wonder who sent him. He says he knows but they must figure it out. Eiji believes they must force him to talk. He puts the Precious is a headlock and threatens to smash him until Morio intervenes. He explains the Precious is called the Prometheus' Stone and shouldn't be destroyed and it is Greek. Masumi wonders why it has an Osaka accent. He explains he has dialects too. Eiji is peeved at it but Morio explains he blows up when angered. They are surprised he can destroy a 10 kilometer radius. Voice says their mission is to prevent him from exploding. The Stone takes a bath while the Boukenger gather in a corner wondering if someone from the Negative Syndicate sent it. Shouta will try to find a way to prevent him from exploding. Stone mentions 'granpa' and Natsuki thinks back to Gaja. His basic story is explained. How he copied the information from the Leon Giordana manuscript to create the Gordom Engines that rivaled the Parallel Engines. Gaja put them into the Ashu to make the Questers. The Boukenger comment that they have not seen Gaja since he stole Zuban. Could it be he is striking again? What the Precious meant was his own grandfather. The girls are drying the Stone when he demands 'the black one and the shiny one' to dance for them. They are angry and race after him but Satoru intervenes. Morio comes in with costumes. They have no choice to play along. Masumi and Eiji do a hula dance half-heartedly. Stone is still not impressed. He mentions Adventurers. Akashi wonders if he is talking about Ryuuwon, who was once an adventurer but became a dragon humanoid. They explain about his Ryuujinhei, Jaakuryuu, and Daijaryuu. Satoru asks the Prometheus Stone but he says he doesn't know Ryuuwon. He gives them a clue that the person who sent him, his name has three characters. Sakura figures Yaiba. of the Darkness and Shizuka of the Wind. Shizuka is a master of disguise and Yaiba is dangerous. The Tsukumogami, that are created from two objects. They figure sending a Precious is not their style, because they are money-driven. Prometheus Stone makes a small explosion, blowing smoke in Eiji and Masumi's face. Meanwhile, Gai tells Rei he is off. Shouta announces he finally knows how to stop the explosion. Someone has to get the Aegean Salt. Morio comes in with more stuff. Zuuban is sent on a shopping trip to get Aegean Salt. Satoru decides to go full heart into entertaining the Precious. The girls fan the stone while the boys entertain him to no avail. Masumi even sings but is batted by the others. Zuuban runs into a supermarket when women are fighting over Aegean Salt. Some people are startled by seeing a giant gold man. Natsuki and Sakura are pouring tea, they figure the only other possible senders are the Questers and they might interfere with Zuban. They used to be the Ashu and were destroyed with Eiji's help, but Gaja made them into the Questers. Yielding Eiji to become part of the team as BoukenSilver. They have Quester Robos. They are most likely to attack them directly. Natsuki says their names only have two characters. Shouta and Akashi rock out until Masumi and Eiji bump them. The Prometheus Stone is still not amused. Prometheus Stone wants to show them how to properly fall down and jumps off the table and activates his bomb. Morio enters and holds the Stone. The bomb can't be stopped andit will go off in three minutes. Satoru says he will stay. The others say they will stay too. Shouta says they have always been a group of six. They have had their scraps but at the end, they have pulled through. Like when the Chief burned a doll Natsuki like or when Natsuki went against Sakura's orders or when Masumi and Eiji were at odds. Satoru is touched by the other's sentiment and puts the Precious on the table. EIji is the first to put his hand on his. Then Shouta and Masumi. Sakura and Natsuki nod and then put their hands on theirs. 30 secs left. Morio apologizes and is about to say something when Zuban arrives and the gang pours the salt on Prometheus Stone as he counts down. Nothing happens at first, but then the Precious jumps out with a banner that says 'Congratulations. Mission complete!' He indicates he was in cahoots with Morio. He apologizes, explaining it was training. All six figure out the clue: Morio's surname Makino has three characters. Mr. Voice appears and explains it was his idea to use a strange Precious to prepare for unusual situations. Morio explains the Precious was stored in their Osaka branch for a long time. The gang start bashing and mistreating Prometheus Stone. They then throw all the costume and props on Voice and Morio. Cut to Mr. Voice and Morio dressed up to entertain the fickle Prometheus Stone. Elsewhere, Gai told Gaja something. Gai explains if what he said were not true, he wouldn't have bothered to call him out. It seems Gaja will be helping them in whatever the scheme is. Gai leaves. Gaja smiles. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : The 30 Sentai Encyclopedia: Special Files *'Super Gattai': The team looks back at the first ever Super Gattai (スーパー合体, Sūpā Gattai), Choujuu Sentai Liveman's Live Robo and Live Boxer, combining to form Super Live Robo. Other super robos are then shown: Turboranger's Super Turbo Robo, Fiveman's Super Five Robo, Jetman's Great Icarus, Ohranger's Buster Ohranger Robo, Megaranger's Super Galaxy Mega, GoGo-V's Max Victory Robo, Timeranger's Time Robo Shadow Alpha, Hurricaneger's Gourai Senpuujin, and Dekaranger's Super Dekaranger Robo. The Segment finishes off with Satoru in DaiBouken and Eiji in SirenBuilder attempting their own Super Gattai, but they fail and crash into each other while the rest of the Boukengers say goodbye. **This is Satoru's seventh time starting the segment. **Song: "Live Boxer No Uta" (ライブボクサーの歌, Raibu Bokusā no Uta) performed by Kōji Kaya Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 42, *'Viewership': 4.9% *This episode is the beginning of the storyline which will climax the Questers story in the series. *Clips from all the past episodes were used in this episode, except for Tasks 6, 13, 14, 24, 36 and 37. Curiously, the sequence of the gang laughing in Task 30 is shown over a black background. DVD releases GoGo Sentai Boukenger Volume 10 features episodes 37-40: Task 37: The Showbiz World I Longed For, Task 38: The Rainbow Cloth, Task 39: The Prometheus Stone and Task 40: The Western Ashu. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/bouken.html References Category:GoGo Sentai Boukenger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Yasuko Kobayashi Category:Flashback episode